At the Other Side of the End
by Liara-Shadowsong
Summary: An epilogue of sorts to “At World’s End”, this offers a alternate happy ending to the newlyweds' part of the tale for those who missed the scene after the credits. It occurs just after the movie's camera cut, and is followed by its eventual aftermath.


At the Other Side of the End

By Kawaii Chibi Shun

Summary: A second epilogue of sorts to "At World's End", this offers a happier additional ending to the newlyweds' part of the tale. It occurs just after the movie's camera cut, and is followed by its eventual aftermath. Just a short oneshot.

Disclaimer: I just saw the last movie. If I owned it, wouldn't I have seen it filmed? "Pirates of the Caribbean" belongs to… someone in Disney.

Author note: (edit) A dear friend of mine just informed me that there was another scene after the credits. I didn't see it. Probably a lot of people didn't, actually. This story is now officially AU. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy it, because I'm not taking it offline. Consider it an alternate post-credit ending, if you will.

O O O

Will and Elizabeth enjoyed their single day allotted to be together on land each decade by merit - or curse - of Will's captainhood of the Flying Dutchman.

As he was leaving for his ship, Will suddenly stopped, enough in the water that he would not suffer ill effects when the sun's setting completed, but near enough to speak still to Elizabeth, who stood on shore with the chest containing his heart.

He turned around, and asked her, "Elizabeth, do you fear death?"

"Yes," she answered with a sad smile lit only by the hope in her tearful eyes. "Yes I do, Will."

As the sun finished setting, both re-entered the Flying Dutchman – as husband and wife, and as the captain of those pirates not bound to the living world with the lady King of those who were. They entered the ship as members of the same ghostly crew who led those who die at sea to a peaceful rest.

O

Some years later, Captain Jack Sparrow of the Black Pearl found himself in dire straits and still sans Pearl. His current crew had mutinied against him due to his lack of having successfully found a route to immorality.

Which is why he found himself floating in the ocean in a tiny rowboat, cursing his luck at having not regained his ship in the full three years he had been separated from her.

He soon lost consciousness from hypothermia, and, when he awoke, found himself on a familiar-feeling ship, but which he could not identify no matter how hard he tried.

"Oh, my aching head. Will? What are you doing here?"

"I'm glad you're feeling better, Jack. Well, somewhat better anyways. You're on my ship."

"Wait a minute, I'm where?"

Will sighed. Apparently, Jack hadn't regained much of the sanity he had lost while in Davy Jones' Locker. A knock on the cabin door brought both men from their thoughts, though admittedly it was a stretch to actually call the strange workings of Jack's mind coherent thoughts.

As the door opened, Will smiled, saying, "Ah, Captain Sparrow. I would like you to meet my first mate, bride, and the king of earthbound pirates."

"Elizabeth?" Jack seemed somehow incredulous. Clearly, he had forgotten much of the series of events leading to his being freed from his personal curse in debt to Davy Jones. Either that, or he simply did not expect to find Elizabeth on board, and thought she would be living the life of a noble lady rather than that of a ghostly pirate queen.

"I expected to see you a long time ago, Jack." Elizabeth's words were not precisely venomous, but they were a mix of sarcasm and genuine surprise at the least. Jack guessed that he mustn't have been on board long if she hadn't had a chance to get used to the idea yet. Wait, was he still alive, or had he become one of those dead at sea to be guided by the crew of the Flying Dutchman peacefully to the hereafter?

Jack didn't show his slight inner turmoil, however. "What, and miss a chance at finding immortality with no strings attached?"

"You're welcome to join the crew, Jack. We can always use another pair of hands."

"Oh, really? And if I joined, what would be in it for me?"

"Well for one, you'd be able to sail the seas forever. Not to mention, since you won't be the captain here, you could still go to port more often than once every ten years. Not often, since we have a job to do, but more often," Will supplied.

"And if I don't want to be trapped on one ship forever?"

This time, it was Elizabeth who answered, setting down the tray of medical supplies she had brought for Jack's injuries.

"The crew of the Flying Dutchman is tied to the sea and their duty to those who die on it, not the ship itself. The vessel is simply the means by which we travel from one world to the other. The crew being trapped on board under Davey Jones was his fault, because he corrupted his duty."

"I believe the real question, Jack, is," Will stood from the chair by the bed Jack had awoken in, taking Elizabeth's hand in his, with the other resting on the hilt of the sword on his belt, "do you fear death?"

"Yes."

And with the addition of another crew member, the Flying Dutchman continued on her way, helping souls find rest, and dispatching those who corrupted the balance of the sea.

O End O

Author's Note:

I'm so sorry if this seems incoherent or rushed in any way. The idea came up and bit me as I was leaving the movie, and just wouldn't let go until written. And once written, it refused to be significantly rewritten in a longer form. Believe me, I tried.

But honestly, is there anywhere that says Elizabeth couldn't join the crew of the Flying Dutchman? Maybe something like the first part will be in the bonus features when the movie comes out on DVD. If so, well, the second part is a bonus for you then.

I hope you enjoyed this semi-alternate ending. I'd appreciate any reviews you have to offer, though I'd prefer not to be flamed.


End file.
